


Tiny NetSaviors

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: A little hurting later, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cutesy, Fluff, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netto was lucky to arrive late to testing a new Chip his father wanted the NetSavior trio to try out.  He isn’t however, too lucky in the fact he is now stuck keeping an eye on Enzan and Laika who are now toddlers, At least their NetNavis can help!… Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny NetSaviors

“Oh My God”

“Netto, this is nothing to worry about” Yuuichirou tried to reason with his son who stood there unmoving and eyes the size of a fist. He saw the boy’s head slowly turn towards his direction.

“Nothing… To worry about?” Uh oh, Netto’s reply was slow at first, hands giving a mild twitch to them. The boy began to rapidly motion towards two toddlers. One of them was sitting there rubbing at their eyes, mint hair covering their face red, obviously been crying. The second one looked like he had an eggshell on his head, but looked around much more curiously.

“NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!?” now he sounded irritated and in a state of panic. The mint haired toddler started crying again at the sudden yelling, the other one patting his arm to try and comfort him. Netto took a deep breath, but his eye was twitching.

“Just, HOW!?” he asked, exasperated with whatever the hell happened. Yuuichirou rubbed the back of his eyes, eyes averting his son’s off to a wall.

“You see, I called the three of you in to test something, but you are running late cause of running errands with Mama, so we started without you, Now the test was going well at first on the field… But when they tried to use the new Chip to enhance Cross fusion, there was… Interesting results”

“You mean like Laika and Enzan SHRINKING?” Netto huffed out.

“Not shrinking exactly, more that their bodies reverted back by 9 years”

“YOU TURNED THEM INTO TODDLERS!” Netto was trying to make the point that this was not a little mistake, this was pretty bad. Netto felt something thump against the side of his head, a pen to be exact. Picking it up, Netto looked over to see the now tiny Enzan was glaring at him.

“You scaring him!” the boy was motioning towards the other one who was wiping at his eyes. Netto immediately bit his lip and looked away, embarrassed he was essentially being scolded by a 3 year old and that he managed to make Laika cry.

“S-Sorry” he apologized in embarrassment. He looked back at his dad again, wanting to know WHAT they were going to do about this.

“Do we keep them here or?”

“That’s why I called you, I would need you to keep them distracted so I can work on turning them back” Yuuichirou explained, his son could only stare at him with an expression that said this would be horrible.

“I know that is a significant amount of pressure to put on you, but perhaps you could have Meiru help you out if you need it” the man suggested to him. Netto sighed, but nodded. Not having thought about it until now, Netto’s expression turned to one of worry.

“Papa… Are… Are Searchman and Blues also?”

“Thankfully no, While Laika and Enzan were affected by the Chip, they remained in their original forms. Which is good because I do not want to imagine the amount of Damage those two could do with the mindset and bodies of small children” Yuuichirou replied with a shudder running through him. Blues would be bad as proven with Dark Blues, but it was the idea of Searchman as a toddler that scared the scientist even more. All he imagined were computers exploding and the like in his mind.

“Those two will more than likely be your best help, they know their NetOps well enough”

“Even when they were this little?” Netto asked him curiously, which made Yuuichirou stop.

“I… That’s a good point, but the thing is, they still have an idea on how to handle them I would assume” he said. Netto could only nod before he made his way over to the two toddlers, kneeling down and waving.

“Hi Enzan, Hi Laika” he said grinning. Enzan looked at him weirdly, backing away with Laika.

“Who… are you?” Enzan asked him suspiciously. Netto froze at the question, staring at the two in shock.

“You don’t know?” He asked him, oh boy, this could be bad. Enzan hugged Laika, still backing away. Netto waved his hands rapidly.

“I’m not a bad person! I promise!” he was frantic and a little worried the two would freak out at his presence, which made him take a couple steps back.  
“I’m Netto” he introduced, feeling odd he even had to do that, slowly, Enzan nodded to him, seeming to start to relax more now. Hearing soft sniffles, Netto looked over to the source. It was odd seeing Laika of all people to be crying, toddler or not, it just didn’t feel right.

“Uhm, are you okay?” Netto’s question came off as awkward given who he was talking to and what he was used to. The boy looked up, wiping his eyes again before he began to speak. It was when Laika began to talk, that Netto figured out why the boy was crying so damn much.

“Uh Papa… Where is Searchman?” Netto asked him nervously.

“On a charger in the next room over, why?” Yuuichirou asked him.

“Laika doesn’t know Electopian anymore” was all Netto said as he stood up. That explained why he was so terrified and wouldn’t stop crying, Yuuichirou had just assumed he was just very sensitive when he was younger. He heard a door open and close, leaving him with the kids again.

Netto looked around, and he could see on one of the screens, the two NetNavis seeming to fret. He walked over.

“So uh, Laika and Enzan are like… Little kids now, they don’t remember me, so I think they don’t remember anything after they were… whatever age they are right now, also Laika’s not speaking electopian, soooo, there is a language barrier between us” Netto explained in short.

“They’re not hurt then?” Blues sounded more or less relieved about that.

“Enzan looked just fine, Laika’s the one who is crying. Papa said you two could help because I have to watch them as he fixes what he did” Netto said, picking up the two PETs.

“That shouldn’t be too hard, even if he’s an age before he received me, I’ve known Master Enzan since he was very young” Blues seemed confident with the task. Searchman rubbed at his neck a little nervously.

“I’ve only been serving Master Laika for three years, I wouldn’t exactly know how he was at such a young age…” Searchman responded, feeling a little embarrassed, it made Netto blink.

“Isn’t the language you were installed with the same as his?” Netto asked him.

“Yes?”

“Then play translator” Netto said with a shrug entering the office again. Enzan seemed to manage to get Laika to calm down again, the boy only sniffling now, but the tears were gone. Netto was grinning at them, handing them their PETs. The two boys were looking at them with a look of confusion evident on their faces.

“Laika, Enzan, This is Searchman and Blues… Do you know who they are?” he asked, even if they forgot him, maybe they would subconsciously remember their NetNavis. Enzan tilted his head in mild confusion before he spoke up.

“I heard papa mention a Bues before, someding about makin’ him” Enzan told him, looking at the red clad Navi on the screen. Blues could only give a soft smile at that. Netto looked very amused with how Enzan spoke, before turning to Laika who was staring at the PET.

“[I… I dunno what this is or who the person on it is]” he said, sounding a little uncomfortable. Searchman gave a soft sound at that.

“[My name is Searchman, I was designed to assist you]" He responded in a calm manner, before continuing so the boy could digest the information. The boy seemed more comfortable, now that there was someone who at least shared his language.

“[Where are we? I don’t understand anyone here, and it’s not cold]”

“[This is Electopia, it’s an entirely different country than our home land. Usually you are used to being here time to time, but due to an incident, you’re age has been changed drastically to almost an entire decade and the man in the coat is going to reverse it]” Laika looked at him as he bit his lip, looking upset.

“[We’re not home… Something bad happened to me?]” he looked about ready to go into another fit of tears and crying. Searchman started to almost panic at the reaction.

“[N-Nothing that can’t be fixed! The boy in Orange is Netto Hikari, he’s going to be supervising you until the situation has been corrected]” he said, trying to back pedal now, he obviously wasn’t used to talking to much younger children.  
Netto, seeing the boy start to hiccup, tensed up. He didn’t understand their conversation, but he knew Searchman said something to Laika to upset him.

“What did you say!?” he asked, not wanting to deal with a crying toddler again.

“I-I just told him what happened and he asked if we were home and I said no” given how unsteady his voice was, it was obvious he knew he messed up. Sitting on his knees, Netto pulled the boy over to him, hugging him, glaring at Searchman,

“You don’t tell a little kid something like that! Or at least word it better for them!” he scolded as the boy’s arms went around his waist.

“You say that like I’m around them all the time!” the Green Navi did have a point with his comment. Enzan watched this play out, before looking down at Blues.

“You and Laika aren’t usually this age when we are helping you in combat, Dr. Hikari is going to turn you back, it’s why Netto knows who you two are, but you don’t remember him” Blues explained. Enzan nodded, sitting on a chair and kicking his legs.

“He seems scared” Enzan said innocently.

“Well, he’s not from this country, it’d be like waking up in a different house with people you didn’t know and you can’t ask each other questions”

“Ohhh, that why he crying so much”

“Indeed, Netto will be helping you two get around better so you don’t get hurt around here, so be nice to him okay?” Enzan was giggling at the request made of him, but nodded. He could hear Netto groaning, seeing him rub his head before sighing. He saw the boy stand up, holding Laika’s hand, before offering his other one to Enzan.

“We’re going to go to the park for now” Netto was grinning at Enzan who took his hand, skipping along after him.

“Netto wait!” Yuuichirou called, Netto stopping to look behind him, wondering what his dad wanted.

“I’m going to have two Copyroids sent to our house, if you need Blues or Searchman’s assistance, alright?”

“Okay papa! Thanks! I’ll see you later!” Netto said to him with a grin as he left with the two.


End file.
